Astray in a Novel
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Allen Walker has a terrible sense of direction, but it's one thing to get lost in a shopping mall, another to get lost in a book. How is he going to make it out of this one? Maybe he doesn't want to though. Hinted Yullen. FOREVER HIATUS


Allen Walker cracked open the book and began reading, a yawn escaped his lips while gray eyes brushed over the pages.

With an open hand he turned onto the next page, the other scratched his neck as he sighed once more, reclining on his soft mattress. Eyes slowly started to close, the book still in hand, and another yawn escaped. Soon the boy was fast asleep, the black hardback book clutched to his chest and a blanket covering his legs.

He awoke to the sound of clattering hooves, jumping up to notice that he was most definitely not in his bed anymore. He was standing on the slightly elevated side of an uneven cobblestone road, small brick huts framing the path and the sound of voices coming from all directions. He scratched his platinum blonde head and looked down to see he was still in his pajamas. The white cotton shirt now streaked with dirt, and the black book from last night was at his feet. With a sigh he picked it up and flipped through the pages, but to his surprise they were completely blank. Looking around once more he deducted this was definitely not America, nor was it his current century.

Glancing over to his left, he heard a chorus of giggles erupting from a cluster of girls. They wore tattered brown dresses and loose corsets of all colors, their heads covered with scarves; brown shoes adorned their feet. They looked at him with wide eyes, as he nervously scratched his head once more.

Was it his button down collared shirt? Or was it his soft black pants? Maybe the lack of shoes? But soon the gaggle moved on, heading down the other side of the worn street as a carriage rose past, the horses loudly clattering on the ground.

A man dressed in fine silks sat above the horses on a small platform attached to the carriage. He had a whip to his left and the reigns in hand, but he seemed at ease above the majestic creatures. A top hat covered his black curly hair, and underneath bright gold eyes shone out, catching Allen's silver ones as he rode past. A black curtain blocked the carriage's inside, the outside itself lavishly decorated with purple and gold patterns crawling up the sides.

Soon the only remains of the carriage was the stirred up dust, and with another sigh, Allen began walking in the direction the girls had headed, hopefully towards a source of food where he could find out where the hell he was.

But he never made it far. A tan arm reached out from one of the huts and pulled him in, blackness coating his vision.

"What do you think you were doing?" A sweet voice ran out, and the curtains flung open to reveal a girl standing in front of Allen with a short black dress on and stockings up to her knees. The Albino tilted his head and looked at her with wide eyes as she let out another sigh.

"What do you think you were doing without the king's symbol on your person? Heaven forbid anyone of high stature see you while you are dressed in such a disrespectful manner. What nerve, and after all the king has done for us?" The girl ranted endlessly until Allen held up a hand. "What?" She said sharply and Allen looked wordlessly at his feet.

"If it isn't apparent yet, I am not from around here." He stated but the girl just tilted her head in obvious confusion. "To be frank, I haven't the slightest clue where I am, much less who your "king" is. I apologize if I've offended you, but all I have on my person is my clothes and this blank book." The girl tilted her head even further and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not from around here? Well then sir, pray tell where you _are_ from?" Allen sighed and nodded.

"America of course." Allen looked at his hands, one still wrapped in white bandages.

"America? Why, where in the world is that? Are you brethren for the north, perhaps? Were you sent by the merciful king Arystar Krory the third? Or perhaps you are an invader from the west; tell me, do you happen to serve the tyrant Rouvelier?" Allen shook his head in response. "Are you visiting with the Earl of the country Millennium? What is your name?"

"My name is Allen Walker, but your words mean nothing to my ears, for I have never heard of these places of which you speak. I come from America, the home of freedom? Perhaps you have heard of it? Tell me, what country are we currently in?" Allen was more than a bit perplexed.

"Allen Walker? I am Lenalee Lee, and country you ask? Why we are in the city of Innocence! The country ruled by the protectors of justice, the Church of the Black Order, we are in Karma." Allen sighed and rubbed his head.

"I must be dreaming," The girl shook her head.

"I swear you're not." she replied.

"I must be dreaming of a place beyond my home," Allen said with a sigh and began pacing agitatedly making the girl quirk an eyebrow.

"But I am telling you the truth, just do look around you, you are truly in the city of Innocence. There is poverty, sure, but we are all well fed. Ruled over with mercy by a man of highest stead." The girl once again grabbed his arm, and gently led him to the side window. It looked out on a peaceful view, what looked like a market filled with chattering people of all ages, trading booths and even a few clowns and jugglers stood out among the crowd.

"Can you honestly look out there, and say this is not home? Look at all the laughter and the caring, and look at all the freedom." Allen gazed out at the picture of happiness and a smile crept over his pale face.

"Yes, I see. But this is not my home, I swear it!" He was interrupted by the sounds of trumpets blaring as a purple carriage made its way into the square.

"Oh, come! The King and his sons have arrived! Here, borrow my brother's coat to cover your odd cloths and you can also borrow his sandals!" The girl threw a black coat at Allen and he put it on, the breast adorned with a silver pin. He also stepped into the slipper like shoes the girl had pointed at, and followed her out of the hut.

Allen followed the friendly girl as she rushed out into the street and to the edge of the block her small home was situated on.

"Look!" She pointed with a wide smile and giggled. "That is King Froi and his sons! Marie and Daisya." An older man with gray hair and a purple robe on clumsily fell out of the large carriage. Allen stifled a laugh as two other mismatched men followed suit. A large, almost giant stumbled onto the cobblestone in a blue shirt and purple pants, the sheer amount of ruffled on the top looked stifling. A shorter man followed as well, with purple streaks running from his eyes and a bell around his neck. He also had on purple pants, the theme evident. The carriage departed quickly leaving the three to be crowded in the square. Allen looked over at Lenalee, who seemed to be still eagerly waiting for something.

"Wait!" Lenalee exclaimed and suddenly a small black carriage sped into the market, almost knocking over a few civilians in the process. The door was brutally flung open, and out stalked what looked to Allen like a god.

He had black hair in a long cascade down his back, ice blue eyes shone out from under midnight bangs even from their distance. Unlike the other royalty, he had on pure black, and sword strapped to his waist. With a growl he stomped up to the King and spat a few words at him.

"That's Kanda! He is going to be King soon!" Lenalee sang and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him toward the jumble of people. "I'll introduce you! Brother is a close friend of the royal family." Allen drew a blank as a few people parted for Lenalee. Soon they were standing in front of the four, Allen with a nervous grin and Lenalee with a smile.

"Tiedoll! How good it is to see you!" She exclaimed and surprisingly the man pulled her into a hug.

"Lenalee! Your brother was just telling me a bit ago how wonderful you were! " Lenalee giggled.

"That sounds like Komui." She laughed again and Tiedoll narrowed his warm gaze on Allen.

"And who is your friend? A suitor perhaps? Are you already done with Lavi?" Lenalee shook her hands and frowned.

"Nothing of the sort! This is my _friend_ Allen! He isn't from around here." Tiedoll held out a hand and Allen hesitantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you son! These are my sons, Dasaiya, Marie and Yuu!" A growl erupted from the dark haired prince.

"Don't call me that you old fucker!" He spat and crossed his arms. Allen stifled another laugh and just nodded. Kanda narrowed his gaze on Allen, but Allen just smiled in return, much to his chagrin.

"So where are you from, Allen?" The Kings asked and Allen smiled.

"Far away, very far away."

* * *

**This sucks balls, I know. Humor me though.**

**I was bored and all. Thanks to Nonumaru for Betain'.**

**Review or whatever homies. IDK if I am going to finish it. Maybe?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy B-Day Allen!**


End file.
